LOVE JUST IS
by katruina
Summary: an pasado varios años y ahora rin ya es toda una mujer que estara pensando sesshomaru sobre ella? es tambien un songfic


hola dejeme decirle que esta fic no me pertenece sino a mi prime que le gusta mucho inuyasha igual que a mi pero ella como no tiene cuenta aqui yo lo estoy publicado jeje espero que sea de su agradodejen muchos review asi mi prima sabra si le gusto o no o cualquier comentario ella lo sabra, oky que lo disfruten

LOVE JUST IS

_When the night won't fall and the sun won't rise_

_And you see the best as you close your eyes_

Aún no había amanecido sobre aquellos campos cubiertos del rocío de la noche. Una pequeña esperaba dentro de un castillo el regreso de su querido señor, aunque ya no era una pequeña más. Su cabello negro había crecido junto con ella, la figura de una mujer se podía ver debajo del kimono que llevaba puesto. Para muchos, Rin se había convertido en una mujer sumamente hermosa y no sólo eso, sino que en la última visita que habían realizado al hermano menor de Sesshomaru, el monje que siempre los acompañaba y la esposa de Inu-Yasha habían mencionado que probablemente Rin tenga los poderes de una miko y la belleza de una tennyou. Rin notó un dejo de disgusto por parte de Sesshomaru, pero no había dicho ni una palabra acerca de lo que ellos dijeron. Por otra parte, parecía que Sesshomaru había tratado de evitar todo contacto con ella, pues cada vez que se miraban a los ojos a Rin le parecía que Sesshomaru se sonrojaba levemente, aunque quizá era su imaginación. Rin había decidido decirle la verdad a su señor acerca del sentimiento que llevaba en su interior. Un sentimiento que a veces no la dejaba respirar, que sentía que si no lo expulsaba jamás podría estar tranquila. A pesar de que Rin conocía bien a su amo, su actitud, su temperamento, su esfuerzo por ser siempre el mejor youkai y también, su desagrado hacia los humanos. Aunque sabía lo que podía llegar a pasar decidió arriesgarse.

_When you reach the top as you bottom out_

_But you understand what it's all about_

Fue a la habitación de su señor. Aquella habitación donde por un tiempo la entrada nunca le fue negada, en especial las veces en que cuando era niña tenía pesadillas de el asesinato de su familia y buscaba refugio en el regazo de Sesshomaru, quien en ese entonces no se lo negaba aunque no lo admitía al día siguiente. Cuando ella creció Sesshomaru se había encerrado en su habitación y no había querido dejar pasar a nadie, ni siquiera a su sirviente Jaken. Ahora ella estaba parada frente a esa puerta para revelar algo que había ocultado desde el día en que la señora Kagome le había dicho que era una MUJER sumamente hermosa. Llamó a la puerta, pero nadie contestó del otro lado. Bajando la cabeza en modo de decepción, Rin estaba a punto de dar media vuelta para retirarse cuando vio que la puerta se abría de par en par, dejando ver a su querido señor con una mirada que ella jamás le había visto.

Supongo que tienes algo muy importante que decirme- dijo Sesshomaru con una voz tranquila y dulce- Pasa.

Rin se había quedado de piedra al ver la actitud de su amo, pues no conocía ese lado de él. Decidió entrar antes que su amo la regañara por quedarse ahí como tonta cuando él le había dicho claramente que podía pasar.

Disculpe señor Sesshomaru, pero…- dijo, mientras Sesshomaru cerraba la puerta¿cómo sabía que tengo algo importante que decirle?

En primer lugar porque tiene mucho tiempo que no vienes a mi habitación y las únicas veces que lo hiciste era porque necesitabas algo urgentemente- dijo recordando cuando Rin le había dicho que la ropa que tenía ya no le quedaba.

Aquella había sido la primera vez que se había dado cuenta de que Rin había crecido. Cuando se la llevó a Kagome para que fueran a comprar algo para ella, notó que todos los hombres se le quedaban viendo a su pequeña. Fue la primera vez que Sesshomaru experimentó el sentimiento de los celos, aunque él no lo sabía y de haberlo sabido, no lo hubiera admitido. De hechoése fue el primer año que empezó a experimentar muchos tipos de sentimientos que no conocía y que a pesar de su naturaleza youkai no los podía controlar o eliminar.

En segundo lugar- continuó- el olor y el temblor que emanas se puede oler y ver a simple vista.

Rin se sonrojó ante éste comentario, pero ya estaba ahí, así que no se iba a echar atrás. Sesshomaru sabía a que había ido Rin a su habitación, ya que accidentalmente había leído unos manuscritos que habían resultado ser el diario de Rin, donde ella mencionaba que le confesaría sus sentimientos.

_Nothing ever what it seems_

_In your life or in your dreams_

Rin no sabía cómo decírselo, después de todo, ella sabía muy bien su posición en esa casa, estaba segura de que a Sesshomaru no le importaban sus sentimientos, pero tenía que intentarlo. Juntó todo el valor que tenía, tomó aire y dijo las palabras más difíciles que podía ella decir.

Se… Señor Sesshomaru- tartamudeó- qui… qui… ero decirle que… yo… ¡Lo amo- dijo de golpe para que fuera más fácil y no se arrepintiera en el último momento.

Después de decir esto inclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con miedo en señal de disculpa por su atrevimiento, esperando a que Sesshomaru le ordenara que se largara. Sesshomaru se quedó ahí inmóvil al escuchar esas palabras. Sabía que Rin las diría, pero no consideró el efecto que podrían causar en él.

_It don't make sense what can you do_

_So I won't try makin' sense of you_

Necesito salir un tiempo del Castillo- fue todo lo que dijo.

Rin lo miró con extrañeza. Sesshomaru miraba hacia el lado de opuesto de donde se encontraba Rin. Decidió salir del cuarto sin hacer ningún comentario. No trató de persuadir a Sesshomaru de darle una respuesta, pues no quería ser rechazada tan pronto, cuando su corazón no dejaba de palpitar aceleradamente. En su habitación empezó a preguntarse que era lo que le había cruzado por la mente a su señor.

_Love just is… whatever it may be_

_Love just is… you and me_

_Nothing less and nothing more_

_I don't know what I love you for… love just is_

Rin soñaba que su señor Sesshomaru regresaría pronto de su viaje y le diría exactamente las mismas palabras que ella tiempo atrás le había dicho. La única que extrañaba y notaba la ausencia de Sesshomaru era Rin. Sin embargo, los meses pasaron y Sesshomaru no daba ninguna señal de que regresaría pronto. Durante esos largos períodos de viaje de Sesshomaru, Rin solía ir temprano en las mañanas al bosque y no regresaba hasta el anochecer, ya que nadie sabía que, la razón era porque Rin siempre tenía un visitante cada vez que Sesshomaru desviaba la mirada de su palacio. Rin siempre veía a Kohaku, su amigo de la infancia, quien por alguna extraña razón o quizá porque a Naraku le pareció más conveniente, mostraba una edad un poco mayor a la de Rin. Kohaku era su confidente, y a pesar de que mostraba ciertos sentimientos hacia Rin, sabía muy bien que ella amaba a su señor, por lo tanto, había decidido guardar silencio acerca de sus sentimientos durante un tiempo, hasta el día en que se los confesó a Rin en un arranque de impulso, justo como ella lo hizo con Sesshomaru.

_When you ask to stay and then disappear_

_It seems you're gone but you're really here_

Rin le dijo a Kohaku todo lo que ocurrió esa nocheél sólo la escuchó en silencio para después consolarla. Junto con ella había esperado el regreso de Sesshomaru, pero Kohaku empezaba a impacientarse, al igual que Rin. Ellos habían hecho un pacto, si Sesshomaru no aceptaba el amor de Rin, entonces ellos dos se irían de aquellas tierras para luego casarse. Kohaku lo había propuesto porque amaba a Rin y le daba mucha tristeza verla tan abatida por un amor que posiblemente no sería correspondido, por lo que sabía de Sesshomaru y su repugnancia a los seres humanos. Rin lo había sellado porque pensaba que si Sesshomaru la rechazaba no tendría el valor de volver a ver ni siquiera la sombra de éste y a pesar de que no amaba a Kohaku como él a ella, podría intentar amarlo, aunque por el momento le parecía difícil. Kohaku tomó las manos de Rin y la miró a los ojos, sin saber que alguien los estaba observando desde una distancia prudente.

_When every move seems out of place_

_But every kiss is filled with grace_

Rin, deberíamos empezar a planear lo que haremos más adelante- mencionó Kohaku.

Aún no podemos hacer nada Kohaku- respondió Rin bajando la vista.

Sesshomaru no regresa- dijo Kohaku sin inmutarse por la respuesta de Rin¿Cómo sabes que él no piensa volver hasta dentro de cien años cuando esté seguro de que tú ya no estarás en este mundo?

¡Él no haría eso- dijo con determinación- El señor Sesshomaru jamás me haría algo asíél va a volver y me dará una respuesta, ya sea buena o mala, pero me la dará.

Kohaku no quiso discutir con ella, sabía que ella esperaría hasta el día de su muerte por una respuesta si era preciso. Rin decidió regresar al castillo.

¿Vas a bañarte- preguntó Kohaku soltándole las manos antes de que se fuera.

No, el señor Sesshomaru no est�, por lo tanto, no tengo necesidad de hacerlo- contestó Rin sonriéndole.

Cuando Kohaku hablaba con Rin los días en que Sesshomaru anunciaba su llegada, corría al castillo a bañarse porque sabía que detectaría el olor de su amigo. Rin ya estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió una mano tomando la suya. Se dio la vuelta para ver y sentir a Kohaku abrazándola.

Te amo Rin- dijo suavemente en su oído.

Kohaku…

Quiero estar siempre a tu lado y demostrarte cuanto te amo.

Yo... quisiera corresponderte de la misma forma en la que tú me lo manifiestas, pero por el momento eso no es posible- dijo Rin susurrándole y abrazándolo también.

_Some things never get defined_

_In your heart or in your mind_

Rin regresó al castillo, pero decidió tomarse un baño ya que le apetecía mucho. Después de bañarse, tropezó con alguien.

¡Fíjate, Rin- dijo Jaken molesto- casi haces que me caiga.

¡Señor Jaken- dijo sorprendida Rin¿Qué hace usted aquí?

¡Qué pregunta- respondió Jaken despectivamente- Pues el señor Sesshomaru decidió regresar para vigilar que todo marche bien, por supuesto.

¿El señor Sesshomaru está aquí?

¿Pues qué esperabas¡Eh, Rin!

Rin corría a la habitación de Sesshomaru, esperando poder preguntarle acerca de aquello que había pasado hace varios meses por dos razones: la primera porque quería dejar de sentir esa angustia que la carcomía por dentro y la segunda porque le parecía injusto tener a Kohaku esperando por ella cuando no sabía si existía la posibilidad de que todo lo que Kohaku había planeado fuera en vano.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de entrar en aquella habitación, donde el hombre al que siempre ha amado le correspondería o le rompería el corazón. Tocó a la puerta. Nadie contestaba del otro lado. Volvió a tocar de nuevo. Decidió abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo pudo ver que Sesshomaru no se encontraba en la habitación. Entró en la habitación. En el fondo del cuarto había una cama enorme donde ella calculaba que podrían dar cuatro personas y en ambos lados de la cama había una ventana con persianas, una apuntaba hacia el este y la otra al oeste, de tal modo que Sesshomaru podría ver el alba o el ocaso. Vio la mesa en la que estaba un tazón y una jarra con una toalla, se imaginó a Sesshomaru lavándose la cara y no pudo evitar sonreír. Recordó también las veces en que tantas veces había pasado la noche en esa misma habitación, en esa misma enorme cama.

¿Qué haces aquí- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Señor Sesshomaru- dijo Rin apenada por su atrevimiento- Yo…

¿Qué haces aquí- volvió a preguntar.

Yo… vine a preguntarle acerca de lo que le dije hace varios meses- dijo agachando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Sesshomaru cerró la puerta detrás de él y se acercó a Rin. Rin estaba tan nerviosa que no podía moverse de su lugar. Con miedo por lo irrespetuosa que podía parecer, se armó de valor y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Sesshomaru directamente a los ojos.

_It don't make sense what can you do_

_So I won't try makin' sense of you_

¿Te acabas de bañar-preguntó Sesshomaru entornando los ojos.

Eh… sí- respondió al fin.

¿Por qué- preguntó en un tono molesto.

Tenía ganas de darme un baño- contestó preguntándose por qué estaba actuando así- Disculpe señor… yo quisiera saber su respuesta acerca de lo que pasó hace algunos meses- volvió a decir con un ligero temblor en la voz.

¿Por qué- dijo con un dejo de desdén.

¿Disculpe?

¿Por qué quieres saberla- dijo acercándosele- Es obvio que ya no te interesa.

¿Por qué dice que ya no me interesa- preguntó aún más extrañada- Eso no es cierto, quiero saber que piensa usted.

¿Por qué no vas con ese niño Kohaku para que empiecen una vida juntos- dijo burlándose.

Rin se sorprendió por lo que Sesshomaru acababa de decir. Tantos años que se han pasado ocultándose de los ojos de Sesshomaru, hasta habían escogido el lugar más alejado del castillo para que Sesshomaru no pudiera detectar el olor de Kohaku.

¿Cómo sabe que Kohaku y yo tenemos planeado hacer una vida juntos?

Los escuché hace un momento- respondió entornando sus ojos.

Era algo que planeamos desde hace un tiempo, pero no planeamos hacer nada hasta que usted me diga una respuesta dijo Rin excusándose.

Pues no se necesita ser un genio para saber que ya elegiste lo que vas a hacer.

Kohaku y yo sólo somos amigos.

No dejo de creer que todo lo que dijiste fue sólo para hacer que me aleje del castillo y puedas ir a verlo sin que yo interfiera, tanto viaje, humillación y trabajo por nada- susurró molesto.

¿De qué está hablando señor?

No es de tu incumbencia- contestó de mala gana- Si quieres seguir viviendo en mi castillo deberás despedirte de él.

¿Acaso no tengo permiso de hacer lo que yo quiera- preguntó en un tono también molesto¡No puedo separarme de Kohaku sólo porque usted me lo pide! Es mi mejor amigo y siempre se ha preocupado por mí.

Sesshomaru le indignó la forma en que Rin técnicamente le contestó la pregunta. Se indignó tanto que levantó la mano en señal de golpearla. Rin se asustó ante esta reacción retrocedió involuntariamente hasta que la pared la detuvo. El rostro de Sesshomaru denotó sorpresa al ver la cara de Rin, ya que sólo una vez había visto esa expresión, que fue cuando vio a los lobos en aquel río, aquella vez en que por primera vez vio al comandante Kouga. Inmediatamente bajó la mano.

_Love just is… whatever it may be_

_Love just is… you and me_

_Nothing less and nothing more_

_I don't know what I love you for… love just is_

Perdón- se disculpó- no quise…

Mejor me voy- dijo Rin con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos- Es muy obvia su respuesta.

Estaba pasando a lado de Sesshomaru cuando éste la detuvo tomándola de la cintura. Rin sintió su corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho cuando Sesshomaru la tocó.

No te vayas…- susurró Sesshomaru- Aún no te he dado mi respuesta.

No necesita hacerlo- dijo Rin con la cabeza gacha- Creo conocerla.

No, no lo creo.

Lo que sucedió después ni siquiera Rin lo podía creer. Sesshomaru la obligó a voltearse, tomó en sus manos la cara de Rin y posó sus labios en los de ella. Rin estaba tan conmocionada que no podía pensar, ni siquiera pensó en corresponder aquel beso que tanto tiempo había anhelado. Cuando Sesshomaru se apartó de ella, recobró el conocimiento.

Esta es la parte donde normalmente despierto- se dijo a sí misma.

Esto no es un sueño pequeña- dijo Sesshomaru.

Rin no lo podía creer, sin embargo, a pesar de que aún creía que estaba dentro de un sueño, decidió seguir sus impulsos. Se agarró del cuello de Sesshomaru y lo besó, como tantas veces se lo había imaginado.

_Don't ever ask me for reasons_

_I can't get to you_

Sesshomaru al sentir la efusividad de Rin decidió que el beso fuera por parte de ambos, así que correspondió el beso. Cuando Rin sintió que ya no podía respirar debido a la emoción que sentía, tuvo que separarse.

¿Desde cuándo?

¿Qué?

¿Desde cuándo has sentido lo que sientes por mí?

No lo sé- respondió analizando la pregunta- Supongo que siempre lo he hecho desde que me preguntó que me había pasado cuando me vio golpeada y después me preguntó por qué estaba tan feliz.

Una pregunta que jamás me respondiste- comentó recordando.

Porque usted no volvió a preguntar- dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Me la puedes contestar?

_Don't ever ask me for reasons_

_Why live for you I just do_

No.

¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

De acuerdo.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué qué?

¿Por qué motivo empezaste a amarme¿Fue porque te reviví o porque te cuidé todos estos años o por otra razón?

Rin lo miró a los ojos y con una simple mirada, respondió todas sus preguntas. Sesshomaru asintió comprendiendo a la perfección lo que Rin quiso decir.

_Nothing ever what it seems_

_In your life or in your dreams_

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos y sonrió ante lo que éstos contemplaban. Rin dormía plácidamente a su lado y en ese momento pensó que no había ninguna otra forma, o situación, que lo hicieran sentirse más feliz que en ese momento. Por primera vez, podía entender lo que su padre había dicho y sentido hace mucho tiempo. Se levantó, se vistió y entró en el cuarto de baño que estaba a lado de su habitación. Cuando se aseguró de que el baño estuviera listo, regresó a donde Rin estaba dormida, sin embargo, ya no estaba en la cama.

Rin fue a buscar a Kohaku para decirle lo que había pasado. Le fue duro decirle que ya no iba a irse con él, pero sabía que él comprendería. Kohaku entendió a la perfección.

Sin embargo, hay una sola cosa que querría de ti pero te negarías.

Dímelo- rogó Rin, pensando que así podría amainar el dolor de su amigo.

Perdóname- fue lo único que dijo.

Kohaku abrazó a Rin e inmediatamente depositó un beso en los labios de ella. Rin estaba atónita, parecía que así les funcionaba más fáciles las cosas a los hombres. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que ni Kohaku con sus habilidades lo pudo prever. Sesshomaru había salido de la nada, había hecho que Kohaku soltara a Rin y tomándolo de cuello con su brazo derecho lo había tumbado al suelo. Con su mano izquierda iba a clavar sus garras en su pecho, pero el olor a sangre invadió su sentido del olfato y también pudo sentir unas manos deteniendo el ataque que estaba a punto de realizar. Kohaku también pudo sentir la sangre cayendo sobre él.

_It don't make sense what can you do_

_So I won't try makin' sense of you_

¡Rin- gritaron ambos al unísono.

Deténgase…- rogó Rin con lágrimas en los ojos- Por favor…

¿Acaso lo estás defendiendo- preguntó Sesshomaru visiblemente molesto¿Te gustó acaso lo que te hizo?

No- admitió bajando la vista- Pero ya se lo he dicho antes: Kohaku es mi amigo y no me alejaré de él aunque usted me lo ordene. Lo que hizo estuvo mal por no pedirme permiso, pero no es motivo para que lo mate.

Si te hubiera pedido permiso…

De cualquier forma se lo hubiese negado, pero hubiese hecho otra cosa para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Rin…- dijo Kohaku.

Lo lamento Kohaku- se disculpó Rin.

¿Por qué- preguntó sin comprender la disculpa.

Por no poderte corresponder como te lo mereces, has sido un buen amigo, pero he decidido quedarme con el señor Sesshomaru.

No confío…- empezó Kohaku.

Él me cuidar�- dijo Rin con una sonrisa, entendiendo lo que su mejor amigo quería decir. Después apartó a Sesshomaru quedándose a su lado para asegurarse de que no se abalanzara sobre su amigo.

Entonces me voy- dijo Kohaku poniéndose en pie.

Sesshomaru sólo observó como Kohaku se iba hasta que ya no sintió su presencia. Volteó a ver a Rin, pero ésta ya no estaba.

Parece ser muy escurridiza- se dijo a sí mismo.

Regresó al castillo, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Rin. Pudo ver como estaba lavando la herida que tenía en las manos. Miró sus garras y volvió a sentir el hedor de la sangre de Rin, lo había olvidado por completo.

¿Puedo pasar- preguntó Sesshomaru asomándose.

Es su castillo- respondió Rin con un tono molesto- Si alguien tiene la libertad de entrar sin pedir permiso, es usted.

No sé por qué estás molesta, cuando debería ser yo el que estuviera enojado.

¿Acaso no fue suficiente lo de anoche- preguntó Rin como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo¿Acaso no le expliqué también mi relación con Kohaku?

No es que no confiara en ti, es que no confiaba en él.

Aún así, no era motivo para matarlo.

Debería- susurró para sí mismo.

Él era mi único amigo y ahora no estará conmigo nunca más, se ha ido para siempre- mencionó Rin con lágrimas en los ojos- Ya no podré conversar con él o con nadie.

Eso no es cierto- dijo Sesshomaru acercándose y abrazándola- Siempre podrás contar conmigo.

No siempre- sollozó Rin hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Sesshomaru- Porque habrán ocasiones en las que usted se irá por períodos largos y yo me quedaré sola.

Entonces voy a prometerte algo aquí y ahora- dijo Sesshomaru levantando su cara para obligarla a verlo a los ojos- No me alejaré de ti ni un solo día, porque te amo y quiero pasar mi vida contigo.

Querrás decir mi vida.- dijo Rin sonriendo.

Y también la mía- dijo Sesshomaru- Te amo.

Yo también te amo.

Entendiendo lo que Sesshomaru le había querido decir, Rin le dio un beso que naturalmente éste correspondió, sellando así un juramento que duraría hasta la eternidad.

_Love just is… whatever it may be_

_Love just is… you and me_

_Nothing less and nothing more_

_I don't know what I love you for… love just is_

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Sé que Sesshomaru no es tan gentil (oU o lo es, pero a su manera) o cursi. Pero es que al escuchar esta canción me lo imaginé así. Pueden imaginarse un mundo alterno si les resulta más cómodo.

Esta canción es de Hilary Duff, para ser honesta, no soy muy fanática de esta adolescente, pero cuando leí la letra de la canción la relacioné con el amor que le tiene Rin a Sesshomaru (ya saben por la situación Youkai-humano).

Haré mención de algunas cosas que probablemente no puse en el songfic o que no quedaron claras:

Lo primero es lo de Rin como miko: En la tercera película, hay una parte en la que las cuentas del rosario de Inu-Yasha están en el suelo y Kagome y Rin son atacadas por un demonio. El demonio empieza a estrangular a Kagome y Rin trata de ayudarla tirando una de las cuentas al demonio. La cuenta que ella lanzó resplandece cuando golpea al monstruo y se ve que le hace un gran daño (como la flecha de Kagome). Cuando Kagome se libera trata de hacer lo mismo, pero con ella no resulta y era como si le estuviera tirando piedrecillas al demonio (para aquellos que hayan visto la tercera peli, sabrán de que hablo, para los que no… ¡Jajajajaja! Yo ya vi la película)

Segundo, el viaje de Sesshomaru: No hago referencia sobre este hecho, pero la razón por la que (según yo) Sesshomaru se ausentó tanto tiempo fue porque había ido a retar a Inu-Yasha, y después de vencerlo (según mi versión) pudo volver a reconstruir su brazo izquierdo.

Tercero, la palabra Tenyou: ni siquiera sé si está bien escrita, no sabía si era así o era Tenyo o Tennyou, pero para los que no lo sepan significa "hermosa dama" son consideradas como seres de gran belleza y eterna juventud. (Segunda Película)

Cuarto, acerca de Kohaku: Siempre he pensado que Kohaku está enamorado de Rin, desde que no pudo matarla aún cuando Naraku se lo ordenó, y también cuando la protegió en el monte de las ánimas. En cuanto a lo de su aspecto físico… no iba a dejar que Rin creciera y él se quedara como un chaval (�� eso sí hubiese sido raro).

Quinto, la declaración de Sesshomaru: Cuando Rin le dice que es más fácil decir que su amor duraría hasta que ella muriera debido a que ella es mortal, Sesshomaru (U al menos en mi songfic) le da a entender que la amará incluso hasta después de que ella muera.

Quiero agradecer a mis dos mejores amigas (Kari y Chabe gracias por el apoyo), quienes leyeron y aprobaron el songfic. También a Mars quien me dio ciertas ideas, en especial para el final (o muchas gracias!)


End file.
